


The Rules

by kirichuuus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Attempt at Humor, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Humiliation, Humor, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Light BDSM, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, grabbing the headboard, horny loki, jesus i sweat so much during this, no beta we die like men, romanrogers if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirichuuus/pseuds/kirichuuus
Summary: What happens when Astrid steps just a toe out of line with the God of Mischief? Stick around and find out ya horny bastards. (I'm horny bastards)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 24
Collections: Loki





	The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if some of the characters are ooc! I haven't ever written for Wanda or Sam so please keep that in mind, even though they appear briefly

What happens when one breaks the rule of touching oneself without Loki’s permission? Surely it’s not **THAT** big of a deal. After all! It is only trying to ease the build up of sexual tension after a month of Loki not being present, and unable to give pleasure… Or so that is what Astrid thought.

> _“What!? Loki you are being ridiculous! I have a meeting in 10 minutes!” Astrid whined, almost stomping her feet like a child. The god merely tutted her, shaking his head slowly “My little songbird- You know the rules and you broke one. Now it is either you wear this skirt,” he holds up the shortest pencil skirt possible, “while having this inside your cunt,” he grinned and held up a vibrator, “or I will attend the meeting and make it completely obvious what my fingers are doing under the table.” He raised his brow, the shit eating grin still plastered on his face. “Oh and one more thing, darling. This is only part one of your punishment.”_

And that is how she ended up here at the meeting table, trying desperately to pull the skirt down past her upper thighs. She bit her bottom lip hard as a sudden vibe of pleasure traveled from her nether regions through her body; she had to be as quiet as she possibly could.

“Astrid? Are you ok, doll?” Steve stopped talking for a moment, looking at her with concern. Much to her dying embarrassment, everyone present at the meeting was now looking at her. The brunette swallowed hard, gritting her teeth and forcing herself to smile. “Just p-pEACHY!!” she squealed, her thighs closing tightly as the vibrator inside her walls turned up for a few brief seconds before resuming at a normal level. “Miss Astrid, not to sound mean or anything, but that doesn’t sound like peachy to me. That sounds like a bad peach!” Peter smiled sympathetically.

“Your face is red like Romanoffs hair. You sure you’re ok?” Bucky put a hand over his mouth, trying to hide the smirk and chuckling. He then frowned as Natasha elbowed him in the side from the comment. “What? I’m right ain’t I? It isn’t Loki is it-”

Tony interrupted the Winter Soldier by clearing his throat **_VERY_** loudly. “Please. I have literally seen enough to want to bleach my eyes out, I don’t want to talk about my daughters sex life and _especially_ with Rock or Ages.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply. Bucky leaned over to Sam and nudged him, also happening to catch Thor’s attention, “Rock of Ages? Is that code speak for his dick or how good in bed he is?” All three adult men began to giggle like children; Sam and Bucky giggling the worst. “Ok if we are done being 10 year olds, I think Steve wants to finish this up?” Natasha snapped at the three. The Captain smiled fondly at his girlfriend, nodding her way as a thank you. However, before he could speak…

“So I am really, really, **REALLY** sorry Astrid but it is Loki isn’t it? Don’t be shy! We aren’t here to kink shame you. Vision and I do this stuff all the time-” Wanda turned her attention to a loud choke and spray of water from Tony who was coughing loudly. “Damn it! What the fuck did I just fucking say!?”

“LANGUAGE!”

The meeting went on for another 2 hours, which was 2 hours too much. At the hour and a half mark, Astrid was convinced her fluids started to pool underneath her as Loki had also **DEMANDED** she forgo panties. It did not help that the raven haired man had control of how high he turned the vibrations up on his phone; and he turned it up to the highest setting every 7 minutes. The team did their best to ignore her whimpers and Steve said nothing when she put her head down on the table. Bless that man. The brunette didn’t know if she wanted to throttle Wanda or Bucky as they had made it blatantly obvious what was happening. The other unfortunate rule that Loki had given was not to come. He would know if she did and threatened that one months no touch was child’s play to what he could put her through.

“M-Mm!” She squeezed her legs tighter, feeling that coil in her belly so badly wanting to release. How much longer was this torture going to last!? Her slick covered the seat and it was becoming harder with each passing second to control her breathing. “And that concludes that!” Steve spoke loudly, covering Astrids whimpers with an added clap. Again, bless this man. Without saying anything, the girl bolted up and shoved the skirt down as far as it would go, but barely covered her ass. “Daaaamn! Hey Nursey! Is your cake glazed!?” Sam howled with laughter, Bucky soon joining in before Tony launched himself at the clowns to attack them. Natasha covered Peter’s eyes as he was just about to question why Sam said what he did. Mortified, Astrid practically ran out of the meeting room, tears running down her red cheeks. It wasn’t as bad as Sam made it out to be, but there was a little stain and shimmer on her bottom.

“F-FUCK!!” The nurse collapsed to her knees, whimpering and shaking as this time Loki turned up the vibrator and did not relent. “L-Loki p-p-pleassse!!” Her back slouched and her knuckles turned white as she gripped her knees. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Loki please let me-” the vibrations stopped completely. That bastard!! He knew she was about to come and he would not let her have that sweet bliss of release! “Tsk, tsk, tsk…” Speak of the Devil…. “You barely held on there. I was almost impressed until I saw you making eyes at the Captain.” The god hissed, pulling Astrid up by her arm. Her jaw dropped in disbelief, “I-I was not looking at him like that!” Loki wouldn’t have any of that and grabbed her slender neck gently, his eyes dark with lust “The cameras say so otherwise, my dear…” he pulled his phone out and showed her a close up from the meeting. There she was, clenching her thighs tightly while looking at Steve; her bottom lip caught between her teeth, perspiration rolling down her elegant neck, eyes focused on the Captain. This was ridiculous!! “I-I was only like that because-”

“I do not want to hear excuses, _whore_.” He growled, releasing her neck and taking her by her hand back to his room. “I am gone for one month, find you touching yourself without my permission and now this? I think you have forgotten your place… Who’s whore you are.” The lock clicked, his gaze still on her trembling form. A smile cracked his face as he saw her essence drip down her thigh and he chuckled breathlessly. “Mmm, yes.” He hummed, sauntering toward the woman before reaching down and slipping his slender digits under her skirt. “Oh you are fucking soaked.” He growled, slipping two fingers inside of her and removing the vibrator. Astrid gasped, leaning into his touch and trying to find relief from his fingers, but to no success.

Sending the toy away, Loki licked his fingers, moaning at her taste. “I do not think I’ll ever tire of your nectar, pet.”

A shiver ran down Astrids spine. She would never admit it outloud but when he called her that name, it drove her crazy. “Clothes off, now. You have 10 seconds.” Loki’s order broke the faint haze the girl was in. Astrid quickly rid herself of her clothes, having a bit of luck considering he said no panties. The sudden gentle touch of his fingers felt like fire across her skin as he caressed her arm to her collarbone. “Good girls do not deserve rewards for breaking the rules… But-” he moved closer to her, their lips almost touching, “But they can certainly make up for the mistakes they did to upset their king. You only need to do as I say and then I may let you come… If you fail to listen or you come without my permission, well,” he grinned and chuckled, “we will see what happens.”

Astrid leaned in to try and kiss him, but was met with a smack to her naked rear. “That gives me an idea..” he muttered against her lips before walking away from the brunette and sitting on the large bed. “Over my knee. Crawl to me.” Loki snapped his fingers, pointing towards his legs. Arousal pulsed through Astrids body as she got down on her knees, crawling to the god while never breaking eye contact with him. Sure Loki could be rough sometimes, but she never ever thought he would be this much. “Good girl. You remembered to keep your gaze upon mine.” Loki purred, helping Astrid over his knee and taking a handful of one of her ass cheeks. “Spread your legs. I want to see your quim drip with desperation for my touch as I punish you.” Even his dirty talk was poetry to the brunettes ears. Once her legs were spread, the woman let out a yelp of surprise as Loki’s hand came down on her right cheek.

“Hmm yes, I think about 20 should do.” The god pondered, rubbing the reddening flesh of Astrid’s rear. 

**SMACK!**

“Where are your manners? Have you also forgotten how to thank your king for what he gives you, whore?” Loki snapped at the woman that lay over his knee. 

**SMACK!**

Astrid cried out once again, the pain of having Loki’s hand snap across her flesh becoming more pleasure than not. “Th-Thank you my king.” She breathed out, whimpering at the next hard slap to her ass. By the 22nd smack, Astrid had forgotten to thank him twice, the woman’s rear was a deep red bordering on purple. Loki’s hand tingled pleasantly from his work and was now gently dragging his nails across her reddened flesh. “L-Loki” Astrid moaned in half pain and half pleasure. The god dipped his long fingers between her folds, growling in intrigue at how wet she still was. “Shh, shh, shhh.. Patience little one, you have been so good for me thus far… But…” He slowly slid two fingers inside of her heat, grinning at her whimpers as he pumped his digits. “It is far from over, my pet.” He began to move his fingers at a faster tempo. 

“Loki please.. Please let me come. Please.” she was practically sobbing at this point, moving her hips along with his fingers to get as much friction as possible. Suddenly, the pleasant pressure of his fingers vanished and her body was unceremoniously tossed onto the plush bed. The brunette hissed from the sting of her ass hitting the duvet but was silenced from the hard grip on her jaw and the heavy weight of the prince above her. “I never gave you permission to pleasure yourself upon my fingers. I am beginning to wonder if you are aggravating me on purpose for your own masochistic desires..” The weight was then removed off of her and in a flash, her limbs were tied to the headboard and the end of the bed. “I have to run a few errands pet.” Loki spoke again, grabbing a piece of black fabric and tightly securing it around Astrid’s head, obscuring her vision. “W-Wait what? Wh-” Before she could finish, a ball gag was promptly placed into her mouth much to her dismay. “Patience my dear.” the bed dipped from Loki sitting next to the bound girl. “While I am gone, you are to think about what you have done to earn this and you are not allowed to come.” 

Vibrations suddenly returned inside of Astrid’s heat and she whined through the gag in her mouth. Her back arched off the bed a little despite the difficulty of her restraints. Loki chuckled at the girl, sneaking a kiss on her chest and down her belly before coming back up to caress her face. His breath was hot upon the shell of her ear as he whispered, “I could ravish your body right now, you look absolutely divine like this.” He chuckled, nipping at her ear and watching her chest move up and down from her breathing. “You have not the faintest idea what you do to me, little songbird.. Seeing you always so eager for my cock pounding into your tight pussy as you scream my name like it is the only word you know..” Did the room suddenly get more hot? Astrid whined, a thin layer of sweat coating her body. “Relax, I turned the heat up just a bit to give you a bit of a challenge. It is safe for your little mortal body to sustain, but should you become dehydrated, well now that is my own fault. However, I will see to it that will not happen. Just because you have been testing my patience and acting like a whore, I am not that harsh to harm the one I cherish most.” He was almost hesitant saying the last part. A surge of adrenaline ran through his body at the thought of being able to freely express his deep, true feelings for Astrid. No, he wasn’t that crass. This was not the time. Loki placed a kiss to her temple before getting off the bed and examining the woman tied to his bed. “Remember, you are not to come until I give you permission.” 

If Astrid thought the 2 hours in that meeting was bad, well then this was a whole other level of horrible. The sheets beneath her had become wet where she lay as sweat dripped from her body, her legs shaking from the overwhelming urge to climax. Some drool had even made its way from her mouth and down her sore jaw. Luckily, Loki had only set the vibrator on medium but it still brought no such relief to the woman. She did not know how much more she could take until finally, footsteps- that passed Loki’s room. Astrid let out a cry of desperation through the gag and felt the familiar coil in her belly return. She could not let herself come but the feeling was too great it was becoming overwhelming and she did not care- No. She took a deep breath in through her nose and began to control her breathing. Whatever it was Loki had planned if she disobeyed, she would rather not find out. 

“Beautiful..” Loki licked his lips as he entered the room, smirking at a whimpering Astrid. “Such a good little girl.” He turned the vibrator off, easing it out of her slowly incase she came. “My good girl, look at you. So good for me.” He untied her ankles first, massaging feeling back into her legs and feet. “You deserve a reward for not coming and listening to me. I am impressed that you lasted 5 hours.” 

FIVE HOURS!? 

Astrid squeaked at the mention of how long she had been tied up like this, her body shuddering as the heat was turned down; causing her nipples to perk up. “Yes I do think that my pet deserves a reward.” He untied her wrists, doing the same actions he did for her ankles before taking the ball gag from her mouth. He waved his hand, the drool vanishing from her mouth and face. “Loki-” she rasped out, but felt his lips against hers. His tongue, ever the molten lava like muscle, slid into her mouth, moaning into the kiss as he climbed on top of her. For a moment the two stayed like this, deep in their kiss before he pulled away. “Keep your eyes closed for a moment, pet. I’ll let you know when you can open them.” He reached behind her head, removing the blindfold from her eyes. “Open your eyes slowly.” Astrid blinked rapidly for a moment, then seeing a very naked Loki in front of her, his cock rock hard and pre-cum dripping from the throbbing head. Before Loki did anything though, he looked towards his open door and waved his hand to shut and lock it. He did NOT want Stark to walk in on them AGAIN. 

He turned his attention back to Astrid, leaning down and taking one of her nipples into his mouth. His large hands crawled up her body and groped at her breasts as he continued to give her buds attention. Astrid carefully ran a hand through his hair as he suckled the other breast, moaning softly from his mouth. “I need you.” She whimpered, now feeling his teeth bite at the skin on her neck, making new marks where the others were fading. “And you will have me.” He dragged his tongue across one of the purple blooming marks on her neck. Without warning, Loki grabbed the brunettes hips, impaling her on his cock and gasping at how hot she felt around him. “L-Loki!! Oh fuck!!” Astrid throws her head back, breathing hard from the sensation of his length stretching her. “You feel so fucking good.” He growled against her neck, beginning to move his hips at a bruising pace. “So tight. So wet. So hot around my cock.” He nipped at her jawline before hoisting himself up a bit, hands grabbing the headboard as he continued to pound into her quim. “Who’s whore are you?” he grit his teeth, moving his hips harder and grinning at the sudden scream and nails raking down his back. “Y-You!! I am your whore!! I am only your whore!! Please my king! Please Loki!!” Astrid yelped, her nails sinking into his back. She was so tired from all of this, she thought holding an orgasm wouldn’t be that hard to do, but it had taken so much out of her and she was beyond done. “You want to come? Beg me.” He grit out, his hips jackhammering into her, his fingers cracking into the headboard from his impending release. “Loki please! Please let me come!! Loki! Loki! Loki!! Please!! I-I am yours! I belong to you! Loki!” tears began to run down her cheeks from how badly she wanted to come. The god released the headboard, pressing his body as physically close to the woman beneath him as possible. “Look at me.” He moaned out, feeling her legs wrap around his waist tightly. Her oceanic eyes bore into his own blue green. He loved this.. He loved looking into her eyes no matter the situation. He loved her. “Come. Come NOW.” He felt her walls clamp down on his length and it left him breathless. 

Astrid’s lips parted as she screamed his name, the most powerful orgasm she has ever had washing over her exhausted body with Loki following shortly after. His jaw gaping slightly and brows furrowed as he feels himself come inside of her. His head dips down, lips on her neck as he pants hard from how hard he had come. “Fuck.” He says under his breath, still seeing stars and even spilling more of his seed into her a bit. “Loki-” Astrid whined as she felt him pull out of her. “Shh.” He pushed hair from her face and placed several kisses on her sweaty face. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I know your arse is going to be feeling it for a bit, but you are ok other than that?” His gaze was so soft as he looked at this literal goddess on his bed. Tiredly, Astrid nodded and a smile graced her lips. “I’ll be right back.” He whispered against her cheek, placing a kiss there before getting up. The god came back moments later with some soothing oil for her rear, a warm washcloth to wipe her down and he had summoned some chocolate just in case… And to be extra sweet. 

Carefully, Loki turned the brunette onto her stomach and even he winced at how badly he had bruised her ass. “Alright, I can’t have you being in _that_ much pain, I only meant for you to have some trouble walking.” He gently placed his hands on her bottom, forgoing the oil and just healing the marks. Sometimes he forgot how fragile humans were and that they could not take a gods strength. “Was it that bad?” Astrid asked with a yawn. “Well, yes. I suppose I underestimate my strength sometimes. I do apologize.” He turned her on her back once he was finished healing the bruises before spreading her legs and wiping any stray fluid that may have escaped her. “Loki?” her voice was so sleepy. “Mm?” He hummed in response, finishing his work before waving his hand to change the soaked sheets. “I wasn’t looking at Steve like you thought I was.” She felt sheets cover her cooling body and Loki snuggling up to her, pulling her small form to his chest. She knew how jealous Loki could get and she respected that fact, but sometimes it became a little over the top. “I was thinking of you.” She could feel her eyes droop with sleep but leaned forward to place a small kiss on the prince’s chest. Loki pulled the mortal woman closer to him at this action, his heart warming with how adorable and truthful she was. "I appreciate your honesty, Astrid." He whispered against her forehead before sleep claimed him as well. The best part about that day wasn’t the overpowering orgasms the two had, but the peaceful sleep they fell into while in each others arms. 

And thank god Tony did NOT walk in. 


End file.
